


Belated Christmas

by sharedwithyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, I love my soul twin, cheesy and corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: A gift for my soul-twin Stevie.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Belated Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharm/gifts).



> Happy belated Christmas and holidays and early New Year to all my lovelies!!
> 
> I wanted to post sooner but was deathly ill with the flu. Okay so It wasn't technically deathly but it felt horrible!!
> 
> Soooo here is my belated present to my soul-twin but I only put her name at the very end so all of you can enjoy!
> 
> Here's to a great 2020!
> 
> XOXO Bucky

"Are you ok?"

Oh great. Another stud looking to pick someone up. Well at least that meant your new heels were doing the trick. Well, the making you look sexy part. The heel popping off and landing you over the curb into the gutter was not so much.

"I'm. fine." You spoke through gritted teeth, refusing to make eye contact. Hopefully he or she would get the message.

"Because you don't look fine."

Ok the accent was arguably attractive. And the husky quality was something else. But could he or she be less dense? Didn't you already have a 'fuck off' written on your forehead? Metaphorically?

"Well I am."

"Mhm. Well, let's get you out of the street at least."

"Look, pal. I've had a rough day. I just got off a plane that was delayed for 15 hours, I got some pretty bad news, I was rushing to the hospital, my phone crapped out, and these shoes that I spent $4000 on just gave up on me so as you can see, the last thing I need is some stranger getting on my case." You glared at the ground, standing firm in not giving him the slightest bit of eye contact.

"Well I only have 20/10 vision."

"If that's some joke about the decade ending you need fresher material." You resisted the urge to look at the person who apparently had just taken a huge dose of audacity.

"No, really. The eyepatch kind of cuts my vision in half."

You whirled your head around as your feet and the rest of you were lifted 3 feet into the air.

"For fuck's sake, Thor!" 

A huge laugh rumbled through his chest and subsequently yours, as you were lovingly mashed into a bear hug.

"Why didn't you say it was you?!"

"I'm the one who should be affronted that you didn't recognize my voice."

You grinned, abashed. "Sorry, my ears haven't popped from the plane yet."

"And what's this about horrible news?"

"Clint called and said you were in the hospital and sick!"

An arrow whizzed by your ear, with a walkie talkie attached to it. You scowled as you snatched it out of the air. "What the hell, Clint?!"

"Yeah, so your phone died right?"

"Yes, and?!"

"Yeah I was saying Thor was in the hospital and sick of waiting for your flight to land. But your phone kind of cut off in the middle of the sentence."

You face-palmed so hard you saw stars. Your ears decided to choose that very moment to pop. This weekend really had not gone as planned. "And you waited this long? Just to give me a damn walkie talkie?"

"Well I was about to land next to you and tell you in person but then you tripped and I laughed so hard I missed my dismount. You owe me a new grappling hook by the way."

Thor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Brother Barton always carries an extra set of those things. He uses it more than his actual cell phone."

You nodded in agreement for a second, before bursting out at him with "But why were you at the hospital then?!"

"Fury scheduled all of us to read to the kids this week. Part of the Happy Holidays program Maria started. You're going this Wednesday."

You sighed. "So much for surprising you for New Year's. You weren't even supposed to know I was coming back early!"

"Yeah, my bad. I'm going through my sleep-talk phase again." The slight static made Clint's cackle sound even more evil than usual.

"Sleep-talk is putting it lightly. It's more like a poetry slam in there." 

"Well I'll let you lovebirds get reacquainted. Put a sock on the vent when you get back okay? Over and out." 

You rested your head on Thor's shoulder as you half-walked half-wobbled to the subway station. You were banned from using Mjolnir for non-battle related purposes after retaliating Tony's water balloon prank with a small thunderstorm. 

"Sorry I had to miss Christmas."

"Well at least now I know what to get you."

You perked up. "New shoes?!"

"On my salary?! Guess again."

"Yeah we really should start getting paid. Room and board really isn't cutting it."

"Seriously, Brother Stark is going to flip when he finds out how much you spent on those Valentinos. You know he gave you that card for emergencies like running out of beer."

"Hmm I like the previous subject better. Are you doing a striptease for my belated present?"

"Maybe..."

"Really?!"

"Ha! Not until I lose this weight."

You squeezed him in a side hug. "No way. I'm not letting you lose this tummy. It's perfect for making raspberries."

"Fine. I'll consider the striptease if you let me buy you that outfit."

"Forget it!"

"Guess we're going with my original idea. Pharm, we are getting you a new battery for your phone."

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyy tiny mindfuck!!!  
> Whee!!!  
> Happy holidays to all my lovelies!!
> 
> small bobs burgers reference bc its my absolute fav show
> 
> quick poll 1: DID I GET YOU WITH THE MINDFUCK?!  
> BTW non-popped ears is no joke. My ears were stuffed due to my cold and also the plane and hubby had to yell everything and I could still barely hear. So yes very plausible. Teehee.
> 
> Does SHIELD pay it's agents? probably not. I just assume everyone mooches off tony.
> 
> Let me know how you all are doing and how your holidays were!! See you all next decade!


End file.
